The present invention relates to content promotion between applications. More particularly, the present invention relates to temporal promotion of content to a project activity.
Users of computing devices may communicate and share ideas using social media technology. Social media technology also provides an online environment where people may collaborate to publish content and information. Examples of the published content and information may include wiki pages, blog posts, files, documents, and other forms of collaboratively published content.